


A Lunax Christmas

by LunaNight2012



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: My oc, Luna Nocturna and her boyfriend, Max Kante exchange gifts!





	A Lunax Christmas

**So this is going to kind of take place in my CNIA universe, just later on, aka, in the next story in the CNIA universe. Ok I'll stop rambling. Merry Christmas! And enjoy!**

 

On this Christmas Eve night, a light was on in a small house in Paris, France. Rustling and squealing and all sorts of noises could be heard as one girl was busy wrapping a very important gift.

 

“Acorn!!!! Can you get me the ribbon?” The girl asked to her elf owl kwami.

 

“Got it Luna!” Acorn exclaimed, ribbon is in his claws as he flew towards his chosen.

 

Luna smiled happily as Acorn placed the ribbon in her open hand. Carefully taking the ribbon, she wrapping it around the gift she had so carefully wrapped. Tying the ribbon into an almost perfect bow she smiled even more.

 

“Alright! Now all i need is to put the gift tag on it!” Luna exclaimed as she began rummaging through her wrapping supplies.

 

“Acorn have you seen my -” 

 

“Found it!” Acorn exclaimed popping out of a pile of tissue paper with a gift tag hanging from his beak. 

 

Luna smiled, patting her kwami on his head as he gave her the tag. She grabbed her pen, writing her name and the giftee's name on the tag before placing it on the box.

 

“And done! Oh i hope he likes it!” Luna exclaimed, moving the gift box to desk that contained her school work.

 

Stretching she scratched the back of her head before she looked at her clock. 11:59 pm. She groaned, realizing she wasn't going to get much sleep.

 

“Ok Acorn, we need to get to sleep.” She said, pulling her hair out of its ponytail and getting ready for bed.

 

~Christmas Day~

 

After opening presents with her parents, having gotten new headphones, a new chair for sitting in while she streams, a gift card so she can get more games on her pc, clothes, and a bit of holiday candy. Waving goodbye to her parents, with her gift in hand as her and acorn headed off to their destination.

 

“Luna!! Do you think he'll bring Phee?” Acorn asked her as they headed towards the park, walking through the snow.

 

“Of course he will! He might even bring Markov too! You remember Markov right?” Luna replied, smiling over at her kwami.

 

“Of course I do! Markov is the best!” Acorn exclaimed with a hoot.

 

Luna giggled as they entered the snowy park. Looking around she spotted the fountain that was the meeting spot.

 

“Let's wait for them here!” Luna stated, dusting the snow off the edge of the fountain before taking a seat.

 

Acorn settled into the fluffy hood on Luna's winter coat. Luna chuckled, patting Acorn's head. They sat and waited.

 

Within the hour the guy they were waiting on entered the park.

 

“Luna!” He exclaimed running over to her.

 

“Max!!” Luna exclaimed quickly standing up and rushing over to her boyfriend, hugging him.

 

“How was Christmas with your parents?” Max asked, smiling down at his girlfriend, his red feather hair clip matching the red on his cheeks.

 

“Great, Mama and Papa say hi!” Luna exclaimed before pulling out her gift.

 

“Oooo a present!!” Markov exclaimed, coming out from behind Max, a santa hat atop the robot's head.

 

“Merry Christmas Markov!” Luna exclaimed, smiling at the robot.

 

“Merry Christmas to you too Luna. Well Max, you going to open it?” Markov questioned, as a beautiful red and orange Phoenix kwami poked its head out from Markov's santa hat.

 

Acorn hoot and zoomed over to tackle Phee. “Phee!!!!” 

 

The two chuckled as their kwamis hugged. Max smiled at Luna as she handed him the gift. He gently took it from her, 

 

“What did you get me this time Lu?” Max asked with a smirk.

 

“You gotta open it to find out!” Luna exclaimed.

 

Max chuckled and began opening the gift. He opened the box, gasping as he pulled out gaming headphones with the signature, Starwing, on them.

 

“I managed to pull a few strings and got Starwing to sign those headphones.” Luna explained, smiling widely.

 

“You are the best girlfriend in the world!!!!” Max exclaimed, hugging his girlfriend.

 

“Alright, now I feel like my present might not be as great as yours was but here.” Max rambled as Markov handed him a small gift box.

 

Max handed it to Luna, who smiled happily as she carefully began to unwrap it. She gasped, pulling out a frame with a picture of them inside. The frame, in cursive, read Love.

 

“This is amazing Max!!!!” Luna exclaimed, hugging him.

 

“So I take it that you enjoyed it?” Max asked with a chuckle.

 

“I love it!!!!” Luna exclaimed happily, a huge smile on her face.

 

The two chuckled before it started to lightly snow. The two looked up as the snow fell on them.

 

A very Merry Christmas to everyone, and a Happy Holiday as well!

 

**Hope you enjoyed! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!!**


End file.
